1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for continuously mixing flowable products and in particular, but not exclusively, to the mixing of solid products in the divided state (such as a pulverent or granular product) with liquid products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously proposed to mix a liquid with a solid product in the divided state by drawing in the solid product jointly with the liquid product, by means of a centrifugal turbine. However, with such an arrangement mixing irregularities and an inhomogenous final product may be observed.
It has also been proposed to continuously mix solids in the divided state and liquid products by using two concentric ducts containing helical elements, but the device proposed operates only in one critical orientation and does not give a homogenous mixture of the products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for continuously mixing flowable products.